Sonic the Hedgehog TV series
(Not to be confused with Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog.) Sonic the Hedgehog (promotionally titled Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series) is an American animated television series created by Len Janson and produced by DIC Entertainment with the partnership of Sega of America. The show is based on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(series) Sonic the Hedgehog video game series] and aired two seasons on ABC from January 1, 1994, until April 1, 1995, which reran until May 1995. Characters;Freedom Fighters *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (Jaleel White, Tahj Mowry as younger Sonic in flashback) - A title character and the protagonist of the series. He is a courageous and cunning hedgehog with an attitude, and is able to run at supersonic speeds. He is also a very capable fighter, and despite his bragging nature, he becomes highly selfless and direct in dangerous circumstances. He greatly misses his uncle, Sir Charles, who was roboticized. He is the only one able to use the Power Rings, usually to greatly increase his potential speed. He is the secondary leader of the Freedom Fighters. In season one, he appeared to be intelligent with a natural flair for cunning plans. In season two, his egomaniacness became more exaggerated. *'Sally Acorn' (Kath Soucie, Dana Hill as younger Sally in flashbacks) - The princess of Planet Mobius and Sonic's love interest in this series. She is the strategist and primary leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, though she often refers to Sonic as the leader. Extremely intelligent, Sally usually hacks into Robotnik's computers to find important targets in Robotropolis. Though she is very cautious, she can also be as bullheaded as Sonic, and is surprisingly spontaneous when there is no danger. She utterly refuses to believe that her father is dead, and is constantly searching for him. *'Bunnie Rabbot' (Christine Cavanaugh) - A friendly cyborg with a southern drawl, Bunnie was briefly captured, and had half of her body roboticized before she was saved, mid-transformation. Now her left arm and both her legs are mechanical. These robotic features, in addition to skill in martial arts, make her the brawn of the Freedom Fighters. Despite these advantages, she greatly desires to be normal again. *'Antoine D'Coolette' (Rob Paulsen) - A clumsy, cowardly, pompous, French-oriented coyote and a member of the Freedom Fighters. He often has trouble speaking English. He also has a crush on Sally. His rival was Sonic, who would make fun of Antoine for his shortcomings. His clumsiness often gets himself or other Freedom Fighters into trouble. In the first season, he was often portrayed as being intelligent, but too fearful to offer much help to anyone. In the second season, his clumsiness and cowardice became more exaggerated. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (Bradley Pierce) - A younger-brother figure to Sonic, whom he idolizes, Tails is the youngest freedom fighter. Often left behind in Knothole Village during missions, he is incredibly bright. *'Rotor Walrus' (Mark Ballou (Season 1)/Cam Brainard (Season 2)) - A walrus who is the mechanic of Freedom Fighters. He invents reliable gadgets for the Freedom Fighters in Knothole and on their missions. He fears Robotropolis and, unlike his best friend Sonic, usually stays behind to work. In the second season, he was completely redesigned and had a replacement voice actor. *'NICOLE' (Kath Soucie) - A highly-advanced, artificially intelligent portable personal computer that Sally uses to analyze and hack into Robotnik's machines. While generally a formal computer, in the episode "Super Sonic", it copies Sonic's lingo so he can understand what it says, much to the bemusement of Sally. *'Sir Charles Hedgehog' (William Windom) - Known as "Uncle Chuck," he is an elderly inventor, as well as Sonic's warmhearted uncle. Chuck invented the roboticizer to allow people to live longer, but it had the unintended effect of robbing an individual of their free will. Robotnik later stole it and used it on him, turning him into one of many mindless drones and destroyed his "restaurant", Uncle Chuck's Chilli Dogs. With great difficulty, he regains control of his body and acts as a spy for the Freedom Fighters. *'King Maximilian Acorn' (Tim Curry) - The rightful King of Mobius, and father to Princess Sally. He was dethroned during a coup immediately following the Great War, and banished to the Void, a crystalline universe from which none can escape. *'Queen Alicia Acorn': The rightful Queen of Mobius. It is implied that she was killed before the end of the Great War. *'Dulcy the Dragon' (Cree Summer) - A clumsy, loud-mouthed, young dragon who joined the Freedom Fighters in the second season. She often flies the Freedom Fighters to their destinations or rescues them. She also has powerful lungs, which can be used to blow enemies away, or freeze them solid with ice breath. She is terrible at landing, and often crashes into things mid-flight. *'Cat': Cat is an elderly, brown-furred cat. He is taller than the other Freedom Fighters, who are all teenagers. He is very loyal, sacrificing himself to protect his friends. He also comes across as being calm when faced with a difficult situation. * *;Villains **'Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik' (Jim Cummings) - The madman who conquered Mobotropolis ten years prior. He is a brilliant yet heartless warlord seeking nothing less than to encompass the whole world in his machinery and robotic minions. His goals are constantly thwarted by Sonic the Hedgehog, his sworn nemesis. His hatred for the hedgehog has turned into a desperate obsession to capture and roboticize Sonic himself, which is often his own undoing. He was later defeated in the episode Doomsday Project. This version of Dr. Robotnik was initially portrayed as a fearsome dictator, darker and more serious than his much sillier counterpart in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. As season two was more lighthearted than season one, Robotnik was later depicted as an evil but incompetent villain rather than the fierce and intimidating foe he was originally shown to be. **'Snively' (Charlie Adler) - Snively is Dr. Robotnik's miserable underling and assistant, as well as his nephew. Snively is constantly abused, teased and intimidated by his uncle. In season one, Snively appeared to be loyal to Robotnik. In season two, Snively was shown to despise Robotnik and talk about him behind his back. Snively's intelligence easily rivals his uncle's, but this trait is ignored. **'Ixis Naugus' (Michael Bell) - A powerful sorcerer, formerly Dr. Robotnik's mentor. He hates Robotnik for betraying and imprisoning him within the Void during The Great War. He wants nothing more than to see Robotnik suffer, but he cannot exist outside the Void for any extended amount of time. **'Swatbots' (Jim Cummings, Maurice LaMarche, Kath Soucie, Frank Welker in pilot episode) - Robotnik's primary police and military unit. Designed as super-soldiers, these machines won the Great War prior to Robotnik's takeover. Now, they are his special defense force, making up a substantial part of Robotropolis' "population". Plot summary The show takes place on a planet called Mobius sometime in its 33rd century. Mobius is largely populated with anthropomorphic animals, however, a human warlord and former scientist named Dr. Robotnik (voiced by Jim Cummings), and his assistant and nephew Snively (voiced by Charlie Adler), invaded and conquered Mobotropolis, the capital city of Mobius, with an army of robot soldiers called Swatbots. The show's backstory explains that Robotnik had once been leader of the Mobotropolis War Ministry, and that his creation and use of Swatbots led the country's victory in "The Great War". In the war's aftermath, he was to be appointed Minister of Science by the King of Mobius, Maximillian Acorn, who had decided to close the War Ministry and dismantle the Swatbots following the War. However, Robotnik overthrew the kingdom and declared himself to be the new King. King Maximillian is never seen or heard from again. Robotnik banishes the old King, and captures most of the citizens, including an intelligent old hedgehog named Sir Charles Hedgehog and his crowning invention, the Roboticizer. This invention, created with the intention to prolong life, changes living creatures into robots, but had the unintended effect of robbing the individual of their free will. Robotnik uses this technology to enslave the population. Some citizens, such as Sonic and Sally (Tails was not born yet), managed to escape the coup, and fled to Knothole Village in the Great Forest to hide from Robotnik's army. Under Princess Sally, they formed a group called the Freedom Fighters to restore Mobius and end Robotnik's rule.